Mi Mejor Medicina
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Alice está resfriada. ¿Encontrará Jasper la manera de que ella se tome su medicina sin antes haber acabado con su paciencia?  One-shot AH


**Para Koori Hana**

Jasper POV

_¡Achuu….!_ Se escucho el estruendoso estornudo de Alice, quién se encontraba en su habitación en el fondo, reposando en cama. Había amanecido con un terrible resfriado. Me dolía ver a _mi _pequeña Alice así. Ver como el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules era opacado por unas ojeras violetas y su resplandeciente felicidad opacada por el cansancio que demostraba su rostro. Mi Alice así no era la Alice que yo adoraba.

Saque un cucharón de sopa que había estado cocinando toda la mañana para Alice, si algo había aprendido de las madres y abuelas era que una buena sopa ayudaría en un resfriado. Tomé el tazón, un vaso de jugo y cubiertos para colocarlos en una bandeja blanca con detalles verdes, para después llevársela a Alice. Necesitaba algo que comer si no quería hacer una perfecta representación de un muerto en vida.

Después de haber llamado a la puerta de la recámara de Alice, esta respondió con una voz débil, que podía entrar. Entré con cuidado de no tropezar o tirar la bandeja, después de mi hazaña por entrar, me encontré atrapado entre la mirada de esos hermosos ojos, yo le respondí la mirada con una inmensa dulzura en esta. Parecía como si hubiéramos estado así una eternidad, porque no eran necesarias las palabras, sus ojos me lo decían todo. Eran la gran entrada a su alma.

-Alice, pensé que tendrías hambre y...- no sabía que decirle, después de haberme hipnotizado con su mirada, cordura era lo que más me faltaba, ella solo sonrió, reprimiendo unas risitas que amenazaban con salir.

-Jazz...-dijo mientras hacía un gesto para que me callara- gracias, Jasp...- _¡Achuuu...!_ estornudó con una fuerza inexplicable para alguien de su tamaño. _Mi_ Alice, mi duendecillo así, no, esa no era mi Alice, ella no se quedaba reposando en cama sin hacer nada más que descansar.

-Jasper-dijo mientras aún se limpiaba con un pañuelo desechable- ¿me compraste esa bolsa que te dije?- esa si era mi Alice, nunca cambiaría ¿o sí? La pase un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que reclinará su cabeza en mi hombro. Deposité un dulce beso en su cabeza y le susurré.

-No, pero puede esperar ¿no?- ella asintió dudosa, le sonreí -Hora de tu medicina- se quedó petrificada y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, como si acabara de ver al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville-

-¡NO! Jasper, NO- dijo un berrinche de niña pequeña mientras yo me separaba de ella para traer el frasco y la cuchara.-No, no, ¡NO! N-O ¡NO!- comenzó a patalear en la cama como todo niño pequeño que no quiere tomar su medicina.

-Alice, abre la boca- dije mientras vertía una porción de esa viscosa sustancia en la cuchara y aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas, ¿ya he mencionado lo graciosa que se ve haciendo eso? Alice se cubrió con las sábanas de pies a cabeza hecha un ovillo debajo de estas.- Alice tienes que hacerlo si quieres mejorarte-.

-¡No quiero!- gritó

Suspiré y devolví el líquido al frasco, esto llevaría un largo tiempo. Y no quería derramarlo sobre cualquier cosa, no podía evitar el temblor de mis manos a causa de las carcajadas que había estado reprimiendo.

-Alice...- esta asomó su cabeza por encima de las sabanas-.

-Jasper...-dijo mientras hacía una cara de perrito triste. Por Dios ¿porque siempre me convence?

-Alice debes tomártela, si quieres ir a la semana de la moda en París- le dije como a una madre a su hijo que la desobedece. Ella jadeó, nada en el mundo le iba a impedir ir a ese lugar, aun que ya haya asistido varias veces antes, sabía que no me iba a negar nada si le ponía aquella condición, y si alguien se lo impedía, Dios salve nuestras almas.

-Pero Jasper….sabe horrible y es viscosa y no combina con el envase- dijo como cualquier niño pequeño que no se quiere tomar su medicina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero Alice, _debes_ de tomártela-

-Jasper, solo déjame comer y me la tomó ¿sí?- dijo poniendo su cara de perrito triste para convencerme, y si, si me convenció, no había nadie en el mundo que no resistiera a su cara insistente.

Suspiré derrotado, había ganado de nuevo. Tomé la bandeja de donde la había dejado para ponerla sobre el regazo de Alice. Tan pronto esta llego a su regazo, Alice comenzó a comer, tratando de hacerlo lo más lento posible y así prolongar la hora de su medicina. Y así los minutos pasaron y pasaron, y yo me empezaba a frustrar…

-Jasper, ¿si me vas a llevar a París?- dijo cuando llegó al fondo de su tazón de sopa.

-Claro que si Alice-

- ¿También me levarás de compras este fin de semana?- dijo pestañeando, convenciéndome.

- Lo haré si te mejoras- le dije con una cálida sonrisa-.

-¡Yupi!- no sé porque se alegraba tanto, salíamos casi cada día, ¿no tendría ya aturdidos a los que atendían todas esas tiendas a las que íbamos? Y aparte, ¿no tenía ya un mundo de ropa?

-…Y también si te tomas de una vez por todas, tu medicina- frunció el ceño y luego me abrazó, fundiéndome entre sus brazos llenos de dulzura, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa-.

-Pero Jasper, no tengo que tomármela, ya me estoy aliviando…-_¡Achuuu…! _Estornudó con la misma fuerza que el anterior, claro que se estaba "recuperando".

-Con que si Alice- dije con un tono de voz similar al de una película de misterio.

-Pero, es que tú no entiendes, yo necesito una medicina especial- la miré confundido-.

-Pero si es la que el doctor Cullen te ha recetado- dije ya sin ánimos de discutir-.

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?- negué con la cabeza confundido, ella soltó unas risitas- ¿Qué no ves? Estando contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, me haces sentir mejor, mucho mejor, olvido que hasta tengo que lidiar con un estacionario refriado, y tú eres la mejor medicina que puedo tener, no solo curaras cada uno de los síntomas, si no que haces que todos mi días contigo sean los mejores.- me sonrió y después me dio un beso en los labios, sin darme tiempo a responderle su magnífica respuesta.

Después de un dulce beso, ella añadió:

-Te quiero Jasper- dijo con una de sus hermosas y cálidas sonrisas-

-Y yo a ti Al…-¡Achuuu…! Estornudé, ahora ella me contagió el resfriado, ella sólo se rió-

-¿Yo también soy tu mejor medicina?-

-Sí, siempre lo fuiste, lo eres y lo serás- le sonreí y ella a mí.

**N.A: No me pertenecen los personajes y muuuchas gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho**

**Dany**


End file.
